Mientras cae la nieve
by Ishida Rio
Summary: Fluff. Otabek está de visita en la casa Plisetsky. De Yuri, del árbol en su patio y de la facilidad con la que Altin podría levantar al Hada Rusa.


**Disclamer:** Yuri on ice no me pertenece, toda esa maravilla es de Kubo-sensei y su staff técnico.

 **Notas:** Un poquito de fluff para iniciar el año :) Espero que todos y todas hayan tenido bonitas fiestas :D Read  & review porque es bueno para el alma.

* * *

 **~Mientras la nieve cae~**

* * *

La casa Plisetsky era antigua, cuadrada y tenía una enorme chimenea en el primer piso. A Otabek le sorprendía que rústica y soviética construcción tuviera tan buena aislación térmica, y apreció profundamente el silencioso barrio familiar, hundido en un metro y medio de nieve debido a la fuerte tormenta que azotaba el exterior.

La cena había terminado y el abuelo de Yuri le había resultado de lo más amable. Durante la comida habían reído un rato, hasta el que el anciano (con su problema en la espalda mediante) se había excusado para ir a reposar antes de dormir.

-Debes estar aburrido -le dijo el rubio -Cuando nieva no hay mucho que hacer.

-No hay problema. Es una casa muy acogedora.

A Plisetsky le brillaron los ojos cuando escuchó eso. Cuando era más pequeño le costaba mucho tener amigos, ya fuera por su caracter impulsivo, sus clases de ballet, su callado abuelo, su aburrida casa o la eterna sonata de música clásica que sonaba en el tocadisco de la sala.

Muy poca gente en su corta vida le había dicho que su hogar le parecía "acogedor".

(Lamentablemente, esa lista no incluía a sus propios padres.)

-Mi casa no es tan alta. -comentó el kazajo -Pero tienen aires muy parecidos.

Con chocolate caliente, habían ido a la habitación de Yuri, en la segunda planta, con vista al patio trasero. Desde ahí, Altin apreció el abedul cubierto de blanco, imaginando a Yuri con sus gatos jugando bajo la estricta mirada de Nikolai.

Otabek tenía mil preguntas en la garganta. "¿Dónde están tus padres?", "¿Tienes hermanos?", "¿Cuántos gatos has tenido en la vida?", "Si te invito a mi hogar, ¿aceptarías?", "Si te digo que me gustas, ¿me aceptarías?"

Con el Hada rusa respirando pacíficamente a su lado, durmiendo como si ningún peligro le acechara, Altin pensó Plisetsky aún era demasiado joven para sus malas intenciones.

-¿Cuánto tengo que esperar?

Entonces se acomodó sobre su costado, dando la espalda a su amigo y cerró los ojos, tratando de olvidar la elegante silueta de Yuri sobre el hielo, ni la fuerza de sus cuádruples.

Pero entonces lo sintió. Algo que tiraba de su manga y que, defintivamente, no era Luna, la peluda gata de la casa.

-¿Yuri?

Volteó sin pensarlo y casi cayó de la cama. El rubio estaba inesperadamente cerca, al parecer despierto y aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas. Pero no supo qué decir ni qué hacer. Era posible que Yuri estuviera confundiendo su amistad. Era posible también que sus sentimientos fueran recíprocos, pero si se apuraba arruinaría algo que podía ser bello para ambos.

Suspiró y rodeó la figura delgada de Plisetsky con ambos brazos. Suavemente empujó hacia el centro de la cama, y logró una posición cómoda para ambos.

Así, rodeado por la suave fragancia a bosque y shampoo con manzanilla de Yuri, Otabek pudo dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Yuri llevó a Otabek a conocer la capital rusa. Los lugares típicos de turismo más la pista de patinaje en donde el más joven había aprendido a patinar y sus lugares favoritos, como el refugio de animales ubicado en el barrio de Biriuliovo, o la pequeña tienda donde tenían sus chaquetas de tigre.

Terminaron el día en el centro de entrenamiento de la selección rusa de patinaje sobre hielo, jugando sobre la pista, sin mayores preocupaciones.

-Es increíble que después de la tormenta de ayer la ciudad siga funcionando.

-¿Ustedes no tienen un clima similar?

-No tan duro.

Yuri hizo un salchow triple, cayendo suavemente y con elegancia. Otabek hizo una combinación de pasos con pirueta y se deslizó sobre la rodilla hasta alcanzar a Yuri, tomándolo del brazo y, en un movimiento inesperado, acomodando ambas manos en su cintura y levantándolo. Sorprendido, el muchacho se aferró a sus hombros con cara de espanto y lanzó un par de garabatos.

-Eres demasiado delgado. ¡El viento te llevará un día de estos!

-¡No hagas eso de nuevo! -reclamó, rojo de vergüenza.

-Serías una buena pareja de patinaje. Apuesto a que puedo levantarte con un brazo.

-Te golpearé si lo intentas.

Altin rió al verlo erizado como un gato.

-Eres demasiado liviano...

Dos días después, Yuri dejaba en el aeropuerto a su amigo, invitándolo cuando quisiera visitarlo (y recibiendo lo mismo de vuelta), sin olvidar el tacto de Otabek en su cintura, ni el sentimiento tan cercano a volar que sintió ese día en la pista.

El kazajo, por su parte, miró durante todo el vuelo por la ventana, recordando cómo se veía Yuri en el aire, con los ojos grandes y sorprendidos.

-Tan liviano...

Plisetsky subió al auto de su abuelo y Altin se acomodó en su asiento clase turista. Ambos miraron el cielo esperando verse pronto. Tan pronto como fuera posible.

 **++Finis++**


End file.
